This invention relates to a control and display device for an engine-equipped machine such as a rice-planting machine, cultivator, compressor, etc.
Prior art control and display devices include devices such as that described in Japanese Patent Publication Sho. No. 62-32335 in which a pushbutton is used to selectively display the AC voltage, the alternating current, or the frequency of the output of an electrical generator. In addition, there are devices such as that described in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho. 62-35861 wherein a problem warning indication and the normal information are alternately flashed on and off in the event of a minor problem, and only the problem warning indication flashes on and off in the event of a major problem, etc.
With the above-described types of devices, because the reference values for the various types of information are not displayed, it is not possible to know whether or not the displayed information matches the reference values or how large the difference is if they do not match, thus inhibiting the execution of the work being performed or making it difficult to confirm whether or not the work is being performed correctly.